Identidad Incompleta
by FHix
Summary: ¿Qué tan seguro estás de quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que determina tu identidad, lo que te hace único e identificable entre los demás? Sunset Shimmer tuvo de pronto la certeza de que no era nadie, pero luego entendería lo que debió saber desde la batalla de las bandas.


**Identidad incompleta**

 _Pienso, luego existo… pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?_ \- Descartes

 _El sujeto es un ser barrado, escindido, sin certezas de nada_

-.-.-

Peor que perder la memoria y no saber absolutamente nada acerca de quién eres, es tener toda la memoria de tu identidad allí, y no alcanzar a comprenderla, como si fueras un extraño ante ti mismo.

Era una mañana neblinosa, algo fresca; las nubes cortarían la vista del temprano amanecer. Todo es plácido en el lecho de sueño hasta que uno regresa al encierro de su cuerpo desde el mundo onírico. La joven de cabellos flameados se revolvió entre sus sábanas, inquieta y lúcida, algo anormal para esa hora. Sus ojos escudriñaban en la penumbra del techo, buscando sombras de figuras que no existían. Tras un sueño bastante ambiguo, la chica había despertado con una aparentemente obvia pero muy profunda pregunta: _¿quién soy?_

En el peculiar sueño aparecía un espejo… porque siempre los espejos estuvieron ligados a las imágenes. Mostraban un reflejo de lo que uno quería ser, de lo que uno quería ver, pero tristemente disfrazado de lo que uno veía en realidad, de lo que uno era… o de lo que no quería ver. Por eso los espejos están estrechamente vinculados a la identidad: ¿qué otro objeto, sino, es capaz de mostrarnos lo que nosotros no podemos ver frente a frente? No hay forma de contemplar nuestro propio rostro de forma natural, a menos que no sea por el reflejo en un cristal, o a través de los ojos de otro, lo cual es más difícil. Pueden ser muy crudos a la hora de representar las cosas como son, y raras veces ofrecen lo que los ojos del sujeto que se mira en ellos quieren ver… a menos que fuesen alterados por un hechizo o alguna variación física. Como esos espejos de las ferias, que pueden hacerte ver gordo, flaco, alto, estirado como un chicle.

Y es curioso que un espejo fuera lo que la llevó hasta allí. Si no hubiese descubierto ese bello artefacto maldito, ¿qué sería de ella ahora?, ¿quién sería? Probablemente la misma que era, o peor. En esa misma mañana, se despertaba siendo una versión muy distinta de sí misma, de la que había sido hacía un par de años. Aún así, no se sentía conforme con quien era, no porque despreciara todo lo que la princesa Twilight Sparkle y la amistad de sus amigas habían hecho por ella, sino que… lo sentía como si no fuera nadie, a pesar de todo. Era un sentimiento muy enigmático, complicado de procesar para la razón.

"Cualquiera de ellas… incluso Twilight Sparkle… se habrá despertado hoy, totalmente segura de quién es" pensaba la chica. La claridad del alba se metía por entre las cortinas, era inevitable. Nunca se lograba la oscuridad total, ya que a la luz le basta cualquier pequeño resquicio para entrar a cualquier sitio, estirándose en un fino hilo imposible de tocar, y sin embargo, con una presencia constante.

Repasó cada hecho desde que tomara la decisión de cruzar la superficie límpida del espejo de los mundos. Recordó lo que en un principio la había hecho sentir más segura, engañándose a sí misma al creer que podía tener a todos bajo su manga, y cómo todas esas acciones desagradables se transmutaron en culpa y remordimiento luego de perder la corona ante la princesa Twilight Sparkle. Aquella exitosa alumna de Celestia… que había obtenido lo que ella tanto había deseado. ¿Valió la pena aceptar la tregua que la joven princesa le otorgó? ¿Valieron la pena la Batalla de Bandas, los Juegos de la Amistad y los eventos en el Campamento Everfree, incluso el desastroso Baile de Otoño? Sin dudas, había ganado muchísimo más de lo que su antigua yo… o sus antiguas yo juntas… habían ganado. En el fondo deseaba ser poderosa, y ahora lo era, por un camino mucho más sano y digno que intentar usar la magia de una corona ajena y esclavizar a todos.

Todo comenzó con una corona… pero ¿realmente es la corona lo que definía a Twilight Sparkle como princesa? Bueno, en sus primeros tres días, y especialmente en la noche del baile, la chica morada había demostrado que no valía como tal sólo por la corona que le habían otorgado con su título de princesa, sino por mucho más. Claro que su antigua enemiga no lo comprendió luego de su derrota, sino que fueron las increíbles aventuras vividas después, las que marcaron a ambas, pues Twilight no necesitó de aquella pieza mágica para vencer a las sirenas junto a sus amigas. Sólo la necesitaron a ella… quien antes fuera dejada de lado.

¿Qué habrá pasado por la cabeza de Twilight al conocer a Sci-Twi, su contraparte de aquel mundo? ¿Su sensación de identidad habría sufrido alguna alteración? En aquel momento pareció tomarlo como algo muy normal, quizá sabiendo que existían otras versiones de ella en otros mundos. ¿Quién se preocuparía por eso? Twilight le había contado, a través del libro mágico, sobre una aventura relacionada a otro espejo, que conectaba a una realidad alterna de Equestria, en la cual era todo lo contrario… la muchacha cuyos cabellos se semejaban al fuego se preguntó cómo sería su versión poni de aquella Equestria alterna, aunque para ser sinceros, ni siquiera conocía a su versión humana. Parecía más que claro que no vivía allí, que no asistía a Canterlot High ni tampoco a la Preparatoria Cristal. Mucho menos que hubiera ido al Campamento Everfree, ya que Gloriosa Daisy y Timber Spruce no la reconocieron. ¿Qué pensaría aquella otra si supiera que hay una chica con su mismo nombre y su misma apariencia? Twilight y Sci-twi eran casos aparte…

Finalmente, la inquieta joven de ojos aguamarina se levantó, se quitó las sábanas de encima, y se tomó un momento para contemplar su cuerpo. Observó sus brazos, sus piernas, se detuvo en los delgados dedos de sus manos, en la forma de sus pies, en los ángulos que formaban sus extremidades flexionadas. Con sus manos masajeó sus hombros, bajó por el torso hacia las caderas, finalizando en los muslos. ¿Cómo había aceptado tan rápido esa fisonomía, tan radicalmente distinta a la original? ¿Cómo podía ser que una criatura con una composición física basada en una columna horizontal, pudiera de repente hallar el mismo equilibrio al moverse en un cuerpo con una columna en vertical? Era probablemente la primera vez que se detenía a considerar el gran cambio corporal sufrido, y si regresara a Equestria, se sentiría muy extraño volver a caminar sobre sus cuatro cascos, acostumbrarse a tener su cuerno en la frente, hacer magia con éste, volver otra vez a sus costumbres de poni. Y es que, ¿le quedaba algo de poni, o definitivamente su constitución se establecería como humana? ¿Seguía siendo, por dentro, una unicornio?

Volvió a mirar sus manos. Actualmente, eran lo único que le permitía realizar magia, el medio concreto por el cual se manifestaban sus poderes. Debía sentirse muy decepcionante, sin dudas. Su magia era sumamente limitada en ese mundo, ¿cómo así había resignado tanto al haber perdido su cuerno y la posibilidad de hacer magia al cruzar a ese mundo? No lo sabía con certeza, pero seguro era por su desmedida ambición. Ambición que a fin de cuentas no le sirvió para nada.

Intranquila, dejó su lecho y fue directo hacia la ventana, corriendo las cortinas y abriendo los postigos para dejar que el aire fresco y la tibia luz del sol bañasen su cuarto, como esperando que el renuevo de ambiente le hiciera olvidar todos los pensamientos que habían abrumado su cabeza mientras estaba en la cama. Para su desgracia, esa sensación de incompletud, de que no tenía ninguna identidad, no desapareció. Se apoyó en el alféizar, sus ojos escrutaron hacia el exterior. Parecía que en cualquier momento, una chica exactamente igual a ella cruzaría el portón de entrada de la pensión en la que vivía, dispuesta a confrontarla por robar su identidad. Era una estupidez, ciertamente, y no había nada que le asegurara que eso ocurriría.

-Déjate de tonterías… tú eres tú, eres única a pesar de todo… - se dijo, e incluso repitió su nombre mentalmente, y todo lo que se venía a la cabeza para demostrarse que era ella y nadie más.

Hasta que tuvo un súbito _clic_ … abandonando la ventana, corrió hacia su escritorio, bastante ordenado, por no decir vacío, ahora que no tenía clases. Tomó un anotador y un bolígrafo, y escribió simplemente en el papel: " _Soy Sunset Shimmer_ ". Arrancó la hoja y la miró con detenimiento, como si fuera a absorberla por medio de sus pupilas. Leyó y releyó las tres palabras, una y otra vez, y cuanto más lo hacía, menos sentido cobraban y más vacías se volvían. Era como cuando Pinkie se había obsesionado con la palabra "muffin", y tras tanto repetirla, había perdido esa condición de cotidianeidad, como si esa secuencia de palabras sufriera una terrible alteración en la mente de quien la pensaba.

S-U-N-S-E-T S-H-I-M-M-E-R.

Era su nombre, el cual sus padres le pusieron al nacer, con el que estaba registrada en Equestria como una poni de raza unicornio, de pelaje amarillo, y crin con vetas rojas y amarillas, y con el que la conocían Celestia y todo poni de Canterlot que la recordara, el mismo nombre con el que era conocida en Canterlot High, en esa dimensión carente de magia… podía enumerar eso y mucho más. Sin embargo, ¿qué significaba su nombre? Tres letras _s_ , una _u_ , una _n_ , dos _e_ , una _t_ , una _h_ , una _i_ , dos _m_ y una _r_ conformaban las dos palabras bisílabas con las que ella se identificaba. Letras, grafemas provenientes del rudimentario alfabeto latino, con influencias del griego, que en muchos años de evolución linguística pasarían a formar el alfabeto español, y el de las muchas otras lenguas de las cuales el Latín (sin olvidar al Griego) fue lengua madre. En el mundo humano, había un gran abanico de lenguas, las cuales regían en determinadas zonas geográficas y que determinaban la identidad nacional de esos lugares.

¿Por qué sus padres le pusieron ese nombre? ¿Qué habrían visto en ella que reflejara el brillo de la puesta del sol?

Ella podría haberse llamado Susana Suárez, pero se llamaba Sunset Shimmer. Podría haberse llamado Susie Schmidt, sin embargo su nombre era Sunset Shimmer. O Svetlana Sdwodorowska, o Sheruza Shimalá, o Samantha Esnaola, o Shim Sin, o lo que sea. Pero jamás, aunque adoptara cualquiera de estos estrafalarios nombres y se mudara a otro país, dejaría de ser Sunset Shimmer. Aunque cambiara sus documentos y se hiciera pasar por otra persona; o incluso si se le diera por tomar el lugar de su versión humana, tomarse el trabajo de buscarla y ver cómo es su vida, para luego apropiarse de su identidad, no podría borrar nunca las marcas de quién fue, o de quién es.

"Sunset Shimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Sunset Shimmer... Sun-set… Shi-mmer…" repetía ella en su mente. Dejó el papel sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando la pared. ¿En qué momento a alguien se le ocurrió llamarla "pared"? ¿De qué fecha en la historia data el instante en que alguien mezcló piedra con otros elementos para formar una superficie vertical tridimensional que sirviera para separar dos ambientes y que brindara protección y cobijo? ¿De dónde viene la palabra "pared", y por qué no se la llama de otra forma? Todas estas preguntas abrirían una extensa y poco entretenida investigación acerca de las paredes, tanto desde el punto de vista arqueológico como arquitectónico… incluso antropológico, ¿por qué no? En su caso, ¿cuánto tendría que investigar alguien para saber quién es ella? ¿Bastaría sólo con averiguar su nombre y las cosas que hizo, o debería ir mucho más allá, en caso de conocer cada parte de ella?

Además, ¿qué tanto podría trascender ella en la historia? Había dejado marcas en las líneas temporales de dos dimensiones, siendo la segunda aquella donde decidió establecerse. Quizá en Equestria poco o nada sepan de ella. Quizá en su ciudad de origen no sea más que un nombre, un vago recuerdo de una poni que desapareció sin dejar rastro. Alguien de quien te olvidas fácilmente cuando sale de tu entorno cotidiano. A excepción de la princesa Celestia, tal vez muy pocos ponis supieran siquiera de su existencia. No había pasado a la fama como Twilight, su nombre no estaba en boca de nadie.

En cambio, en la secundaria Canterlot, sí. Ahora era ciertamente popular en la escuela, y lo sería por un buen tiempo… ella y sus amigas habían dejado una marca trascendental en la institución. Al darse cuenta de esto, una nueva duda asaltó su mente. Trascendencia… Recordó cuando había estudiado la vida de Star Swirl el Barbado, el famoso mago ecuestre. A pesar de toda la bibliografía sobre su vida, de todos los libros que debió leer para pasar varios exámenes, ¿qué tanto conocía realmente a ese unicornio? Uno cree conocer bien a sus allegados, y sin embargo, siempre habrá algo que uno no sepa de éstos. Si esto es así, ¿qué seguridades hay de que se pueda conocer perfectamente el carácter y la personalidad de un unicornio que vivió hace miles de años, a pesar de haber pasado a la historia como uno de los más ilustres personajes de Equestria? No hay dudas de que es la Historia quien otorga los laureles a los próceres, pero grandes hazañas no bastan para reflejar el alma y la esencia de quien las realiza. Después de su muerte, el Tiempo y su incansable rueda los convierten en una imagen asociada al nombre de alguien que hizo algo por una comunidad. Y eso pasaría quizá con Twilight y con cada una de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, al igual que sus contrapartes humanas. Hasta podrían convertirse en leyenda, como Nightmare Moon cuando fue desterrada a la luna por mil años.

"En un milenio, o en varios siglos, las chicas y yo seremos más que polvo… en quinientos años alguien contará nuestra historia y mencionará cada uno de nuestros nombres con la misma naturalidad con la que alguien hablaría de la vida de Star Swirl". Este razonamiento deprimió un poco a la joven de cabellos flameantes, a pesar de que no debería preocuparle tanto que alguien la conociera luego de su muerte. Aún tenía toda una vida por vivir, ¿por qué afanarse tanto por el paso a otro plano existencial?

Por otro lado, pensar que podía haber información suya en casi cualquier lado la inquietó un poco. Las noticias de los acontecimientos en Canterlot High, Crystal Prep y el Campamento Everfree podrían haberse diseminado por todas partes. Y la identidad de sus participantes podría ser rastreada muy fácilmente si alguien pusiera suficiente empeño en conseguir esa información. Lo que llevaba a concluir que, si su otro yo quisiera encontrarla, para conocerla o quién sabe, podría hacerlo si su ubicación no era remotamente lejana. Pues siendo sinceros, no cabía la idea de que no existiera ya una Sunset Shimmer en ese mundo (o que haya existido, después de todo, ¿cómo se puede estar segura de que existe en el presente, o de que existió en el pasado?). Y eso la hacía sentir mucho más… incompleta. Compartir una identidad con alguien no es simple de entender para cualquiera, y Sunset esperaba no ser la única de sus amigas que fuera consciente de eso, de que había una copia de ellas en otro mundo. A pesar de lo ocurrido con Twilight poni y Twilight humana, ¿seguirían creyendo que eran únicas las Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity de ese lado del espejo? ¿Qué pensarían sus equivalentes equinas?

A todo esto, ¿qué concepto de _identidad_ tenía cada una?

Identidad… Sunset escribió en la hoja: "I-D-E-N-T-I-D-A-D". Misma historia que su nombre, ¿quién decidió llamarla "identidad"? Sus derivados son _identificar, identificado, identificación_ , etcétera. Entonces tomó del estante de su biblioteca un diccionario, y buscó la palabra en cuestión:

" _Identidad_ : circunstancia de ser una persona o cosa en concreto y no otra, determinada por un conjunto de rasgos o características que la diferencia de otras. || Conjunto de rasgos o características de una persona o cosa que permiten distinguirla de otras en un conjunto."

Es decir que tener una identidad era poseer una determinada cantidad de peculiaridades que la hacen ser ella, y no otra, y permiten que sea reconocida en un conjunto de individuos. Bueno, eso tenía mucho sentido, ya que en su grupo de amigas, todas pueden ser reconocidas por sus rasgos particulares. Y sin embargo, algunas cosas pueden igualar a muchas personas, independientemente de su aspecto, como su personalidad, su forma de pensar, su ideología, su comportamiento, sus gustos, y mucho más. En ese sentido, ¿qué la diferenciaba a ella de Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie o Twilight? A pesar de que cada una parecía claramente diferenciada, algunas cosas en común podrían tener entre sí, por ejemplo, tanto Applejack como Rainbow demostraban ser competitivas, Fluttershy y Twilight eran tímidas, cada una a su modo.

Sunset lo reflexionó durante un rato. Entonces, volvió a tomar su lapicera y escribió en el papel:

" _Soy Sunset Shimmer. Mi cabello es rojo y amarillo, mis ojos son de color aguamarina. Soy alta y joven, pero originalmente, soy una poni, una unicornio. Tengo esta forma porque es en lo que me transformé al llegar a este mundo. Fui mandona, manipuladora y desagradable, pero gracias a la princesa Twilight Sparkle, la que ganó un honor que yo perdí, cambié. Fue un proceso largo. Me convertí en una chica distinta, más amable, más dispuesta a ayudar, más sencilla, más humilde. O eso supongo. Al menos, ya todos en la escuela han dejado de mirarme mal… pero sólo porque los salvé de ser hipnotizados por un trío de sirenas y porque evité que una chica megalómana destruyera la escuela. Ahora pienso que si yo no hubiese intervenido en nada, y las cosas se hubieran solucionado de otra forma, quizá seguirían mirándome con el mismo desprecio. Sin embargo, creo que me he redimido, y tengo mucho más aprecio por la vida de los demás que el que tenía antes. Y eso es en parte gracias a la princesa Twilight Sparkle, por un lado, y a Sci-Twi, por el otro…_ "

Sunset detuvo su escritura. Se suponía que debía escribir las cualidades que la representaban, pero eso más bien parecía una recapitulación de su vida. No, debía concentrarse en ella y en nadie más. ¿Cuáles eran sus cualidades más resaltantes? Las fue apuntando en la misma hoja de papel, pero las tachaba por no convencerle demasiado. Se comparó con sus amigas. ¿Era tan honesta como Applejack, tan amable como Fluttershy, tan leal como Rainbow Dash, tan generosa como Rarity, era tan… chistosa como Pinkie Pie? No, no, no, ¿desde cuándo sus amigas eran una especie de medidores de personalidad? No correspondía que se comparara con ellas. ¿Y entonces? La hoja pronto se llenó de tachones. Lo que Sunset sí pudo escribir sobre sí misma fue que era valiente y decidida, ya que a la hora de la verdad no vaciló en tomar la responsabilidad que nadie más se atrevía. Eso quedaba por demás demostrado. Lo segundo, que en cierta forma era prudente, ya que no se tomaba las cosas muy a la ligera. ¿Y qué más? Pues muy poco, porque lo demás parecía derivar siempre de algo que ya tenía otro, y ella quería encontrar lo que la hacía única, y nadie más.

Valiente y decidida. ¿Qué más? Era de corazón fuerte. Era humilde porque había aceptado sus errores. Era… buena. Sí, buena, porque había renunciado a su vieja yo, a su antigua forma de ser, y aceptó aprender qué era la amistad en compañía de las chicas que la derrotaron. Y su comportamiento no hizo más que mejorar en tres años. Eso decía mucho de ella, pero no mucho en concreto. Al final, Sunset acabó escribiendo todo lo que logró, no sola, sino con sus amigas. Pues, ellas contribuyeron a forjar gran parte de quien era hoy Sunset Shimmer.

Le tomó a Sunset Shimmer varios minutos darse cuenta de algo imprescindible. Algo que se entendía perfectamente en su enfrentamiento con Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas después del baile de otoño: sin esas cinco chicas de aparente poca importancia, la estudiante estrella de Celestia nunca habría podido detenerla. Lo mismo durante la Batalla de las Bandas, no era suficiente lo que Twilight hacía para vencer a las Dazzlings, aún más, ni siquiera ella con sus amigas bastaron para acabarlas. Ni hablar de la final de los Juegos de la Amistad, donde fueron sus amigas quienes le proporcionaron la magia que necesitaba para superar a Midnight Sparkle. Idéntico caso al ataque de Gaia Everfree, o Gloriosa Daisy, donde necesitaron a Sci-Twi para salvar al campamento. Pero eso no significaba que, tanto para Twilight Sparkle como para Sunset Shimmer, su identidad fuera construida únicamente a partir de la interacción con Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que durante esos momentos intensos, sus personalidades no sufrieran un cambio positivo. Ni ella ni Twilight habrían logrado nada solas contra las engañosas sirenas, la terrible Midnight o la desquiciada Gaia. Y eso daba para pensar en qué otros entornos, la presencia de los otros determinaba la esencia de uno.

Ella no era Sunset Shimmer por méritos propios. No sería una princesa, pero era ciertamente gratificante que no llegaría a serlo sin el apoyo de alguien más.

Eso significaba que, en cierta forma, no era la misma Sunset Shimmer que la Sunset Shimmer de ese mundo. Porque… aquélla no tendría las amigas de la otra. Así que probablemente, su otra yo humana quizá no poseería la misma personalidad que ella. No podría tener cinco amigas exactamente iguales, o por lo menos cuyas personalidades encajen.

Pero otra cosa es que, más allá de la aparente predestinación a ser las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía en la dimensión humana, análogamente a sus equivalentes de Equestria, ninguna de ellas habría tan lejos si no fuera porque alguien confió que podrían hacerlo. Por ejemplo, ella no se habría animado a cantar contra Adagio, Sonata y Aria si Twilight no le habría pedido ayuda, es decir, si no le hubiera dado ese voto de confianza, ya que no le pides ayuda a una persona en quien no confías. Así Sunset entendió que era la confianza lo que hacía relucir los elementos de la Lealtad, Generosidad, Amabilidad, Risa y Bondad. La Magia era el detonante, el combustible, pero la Confianza, especialmente mutua y recíproca, hacía funcionar todo. Sólo así se podía explicar que a Twilight le tomara tan poco tiempo acercarse a cinco humanas (quienes no eran originalmente sus amigas en ese mundo), aunque estuvieran en su derecho de no creer que era una princesa poni, y en consecuencia tomarla por loca. No habría servido de nada que Twilight las reuniera al final del Baile de Otoño y se activara la magia, si ninguna de las otras creyera, ya de plano, que la Magia de la Amistad existe. Por eso Sunset, en cierta forma, no tuvo la misión de ganarse la confianza de esas chicas, porque de alguna manera ellas ya se la habían dado, al ver que la misma Twilight no le guardaba ningún rencor. Lo demás vino prácticamente solo.

Si esas cinco muchachas, a las que antes había separado, y ahora eran irónicamente inseparables, no hubieran creído que Sunset pudiera cambiar, tal vez todo sería diferente. Y ellas dieron el ejemplo a todos sus compañeros de secundaria. "Sin ellas… no soy nada" pensó la joven. Era un pensamiento terrible, pero cierto. Nadie es nada sin los otros, y eso viene ya desde los padres. Nadie nace estando completo y con una identidad ya hecha, sino que el individuo y su _yo_ son una construcción que va de la mano con el crecimiento y desarrollo del ser, y su interacción con los otros y el entorno. Además, en la construcción de la identidad influía mucho la forma en que uno ve al otro. Al principio, Twilight la veía como una enemiga, luego la vería como todo lo contrario. Cuando conoció a Sci-Twi, Sunset la consideró en primera instancia como una amenaza, ahora era su gran amiga. Y con el apoyo del resto, Sci-Twi tuvo más confianza.

Todavía quedaba espacio en la hoja sobre la que había estado escribiendo, por lo que aprovechó a tomar nota del sueño que había tenido. Había soñado con su hogar natal en reiteradas ocasiones, y a la mañana siguiente nacía con una gran nostalgia por los buenos tiempos del pasado.

El sueño en cuestión ya no podía recordarlo tan detalladamente, pero la impresión que le produjo fue tal que no se le borró de la memoria como cualquier otro sueño al despertar. Iniciaba con ella, en el salón donde había hallado el espejo, en el castillo de Canterlot. Estaba completamente vacío, a excepción del espejo de los mundos. Vio un reflejo desvanecerse cuando ella entró… era, de hecho, el reflejo que había comenzado su viaje: su visión como princesa alicornio, con unas alas de fuego detrás de ella y una mirada excelsa de superioridad. Por un momento la habitación se había iluminado, pero luego quedó a oscuras cuando la superficie de vidrio se opacó.

Extrañamente, ella no se veía, a pesar de estar caminando frente a él. Al tocarlo con las yemas de sus dedos, antes de que la palma de su mano se apoyara del todo sobre el espejo, fue sobresaltada por su propia imagen, ya que apareció de repente. Pero no era ella… sino en realidad, _la que había sido_ , con su anterior vestimenta y actitud. Le devolvía una mirada soberbia y mordaz, y con una voz de igual tenor, le escupió estas palabras: " _Patética… qué fácil te rendiste ante la princesita, la preferida de Celestia. ¡Ja! ¿Crees que puedes ser como ella? ¿Crees que eres tan buena y perfecta como ella lo es? Olvídalo. Siempre serás su sombra, y yo siempre estaré aquí para recordarte quién eres en realidad. Aunque te pongas esa máscara de heroína…_ ", antes de que la soñadora pudiera replicarle, vio con horror cómo su _yo mala_ adquiría en un segundo el demoníaco aspecto que había tenido al tomar la corona, y una voz más gutural y aterradora: " _ **...¡Somos la misma persona!**_ "

" _¡Noooo!_ " gritó Sunset, alejándose del espejo con un salto hacia atrás. Ya se daba la vuelta para salir, cuando el cuarto se iluminó de pronto con siete luces de colores, al ritmo de aquella canción que interpretó para desafiar a las sirenas en la Batalla de las Bandas. Eso provocó que volviera a acercarse al espejo vacío, apoyando nuevamente sus manos en éste. Instantáneamente, su reflejo adquirió orejas de poni y extensiones de cabello, y se veía feliz y brillante como aquella noche del concierto. El brillo de su mirada daba una sensación de sano triunfo, mientras la música no dejaba de sonar, y cantando le dijo: " _Como un fénix que en el cielo arde más, verás que hay otra parte en ti que existe ya… En el futuro no sabes qué habrá, pero tienes que saber… tu pasado no es ahora, tu pasado hoy no es…_ ". Antes de esfumarse, su reflejo le guiñó un ojo. El ánimo de la soñadora mejoró, por unos segundos puso sus manos sobre su pecho y, cerrando los ojos, dejó que la música la invadiera.

Aquello no duró más de un minuto, ya que pronto el ambiente cambió y se volvió frío y ventoso. " _ **Suelta la magia… suelta la magia…**_ " una voz conocida, seguida de una risita macabra, sacó a la soñadora de su trance. Al abrir sus ojos descubrió que el espejo era un agujero negro, las paredes de la sala se desintegraban dejando un espacio sin volumen, donde una sustancia llameante, de rojo y amarillo, fluía sin dirección. Ella no quiso darse la vuelta, especulando a quién se encontraría detrás, pero dos manos calientes la tomaron de los hombros y la obligaron a enfrentarse con Midnight Sparkle. Mas no era ella, sino la terrible imagen que la había amenazado la primera vez que tocó el espejo. Las rojas alas de la demonio sostenían a ambas en el aire, y sus cabellos eran fuego fluyendo libremente. " _ **No pienses que te has librado de mí. ¡Estaré aquí, en lo más profundo de tu inconsciente, esperando el momento de ser libre! Y ese día será… ¡hoy!**_ ". Aquel ente de maldad intentaba apropiarse del cuerpo de su presa, pero la soñadora cobró valor, y retorciéndose para ser libre de las garras de su demonio interno, exclamó: "Tú no tienes ningún poder sobre mí, porque la magia que llevo dentro…¡es la Magia de la Amistad!". Esas palabras tuvieron un poderoso efecto, haciendo que todo se iluminara de una cálida luz, la cual lanzó hacia atrás a la impura, haciendo que se desvaneciera, y liberando al fin a Sunset, quien se reencontró con el espejo. Allí le sonreía su reflejo purificador, compuesto por la magia que sus amigas le habían brindado para traer a Sci-Twi de su locura. No le dijo nada, porque en verdad no le quedaba nada por decir. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

En un parpadeo, todo volvió a la normalidad. Esta vez no se hallaba en la sala del castillo, sino en la cueva de la cual Gloriosa Daisy había obtenido los cristales mágicos. Un temblor sacudió el sitio, y de la nada emergieron grandes raíces dispuestas a cubrirlo todo, ella incluida. Luchó contra éstas por un rato, hasta que quedó acorralada contra el pedestal cristalino. Hasta ese punto, no había tenido tiempo de cuestionarse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aún tenía miedo y confusión por lo anterior. Pero entonces, al alzar la mirada hacia el techo, vio seis luces, las cuales le hicieron tener confianza y seguridad, sintiendo que nada podía dañarla si estaba en compañía de sus amigas. "Twilight… Fluttershy… Applejack… Rarity… Rainbow Dash… Pinkie Pie… con ustedes a mi lado, puedo lograr lo que sea" se dijo la soñadora, cerrando sus manos y cruzándolas sobre su pecho. Al liberarlas, abriendo los brazos, soltó una ola de magia que destruyó las raíces del Everfree, dejando todo como estaba. Las manos de Sunset, sin embargo, continuaban encendidas con un fuego amarillo, el cual no les producía ningún daño. Al enfrentar nuevamente al espejo, se sorprendió al verlo congelado, pero entendió lo que debía hacer, y posó sus manos llameantes en él. El hielo se derritió rápidamente, y al retirarse del vidrio, reveló a una Sunset Shimmer con su traje de Guerrera de la Armonía, quien le habló de esta manera, antes de que se acabara el sueño: " _Nunca olvides quién eres, y hasta dónde has llegado. Ya no estarás sola. Y aún cuando todo parezca perdido, la luz en ti brillará, y servirá para iluminar tu camino y el de los demás_."

La parte final de ese increíble sueño era un poco borrosa, porque correspondía al momento en que la soñadora comenzaba a despertar. Sólo recordaba estar en un largo pasillo en penumbras, que terminaba en una puerta cerrada. Dicha puerta fue abierta de un tirón, dando paso a una intensa luz blanca. Una figura encapuchada emergió de ella, pero Sunset no pudo ver su rostro ya que era una especie de sombra...

Cuando la joven dejó el lápiz, había ocupado no sólo el resto de la hoja, sino que había tomado otra más del cuaderno. Su mano temblaba un poco, y por la calidad de su caligrafía estaba claro que había intentado escribir todo lo que recordaba, sin escatimar detalles, a una velocidad importante. Se reclinó en su asiento y tomó aire, con la mente más clara que nunca y con la gran satisfacción de haber dado respuesta a la incógnita más grande de su vida. Sentía que al fin podía respirar con tranquilidad, y ya no debía preocuparse de entender por qué había tenido semejante sueño.

Entonces, finalmente, Sunset ya tenía algunas respuestas, y decidió que lo mejor sería compartirlas con alguien a quien estimaba muchísimo. Por eso, tomó de su estantería el diario con su cutie mark en la portada, lo hojeó hasta llegar al punto en que se había quedado, y escribió con pulso emocionado:

" _Buenos días Twilight, espero que estés pasando un buen momento. No sabes la mañana que he pasado… pero tranquila, no es nada malo. ¿Alguna vez te has cuestionado seriamente quién eres? Pues yo sí, desde que me levanté hoy temprano. Y aprendí mucho sobre mi identidad, fue algo revelador. ¿Sabes? La identidad es mucho más que el nombre que llevas o la personalidad que tienes, es algo que no se genera espontáneamente sino que se crea a partir de tus vivencias, del contacto con tu familia, con tus amigos y con tu entorno. La identidad nunca se completa, pues continuamente se va moldeando, trabajando, y aunque depende mucho de quien uno elija ser y de la confianza que tengas en tú mismo, una parte importante de tu ser se construye a partir de la confianza que las personas ponen en ti. Claro que no podemos descartar la acción individual, pero directa o indirectamente, esa acción está dirigida hacia un otro, para bien o para mal. Y uno siempre deja una marca en los demás, esa es otra forma de construir una identidad, tal es así que es posible trascender la propia vida y llegar a ser conocido por otras generaciones, que hasta podrían tomar nuestras banderas y continuar nuestro legado. Hoy estoy mucho más segura de quien soy… a pesar de saber que en este mundo, existe la remota posibilidad de que haya otra chica llamada Sunset Shimmer, pero sé que no somos iguales, porque ella tendrá construida otra identidad. Es como el caso de Sci-Twi y tú, aunque ambas se llamen Twilight Sparkle y compartan una misma imagen, para mí son dos amigas distintas._

 _¿Qué piensas tú al respecto? Esperaré tu respuesta._

 _Tu amiga, Sunset Shimmer._ "

Eran ya las diez de la mañana. Shimmer, tras ese episodio de desorden de identidad temporal, dejó las cosas como estaban en su cuarto y fue a tomar el desayuno. Llevar algo a su estómago le trajo mucha más calma, y pronto estaba considerando que todos esos cuestionamientos que se había hecho sobre ella no eran más que una locura pasajera. Aunque no negaría que era un tema interesante. Es como esas cosas que uno toma con total naturalidad, y no las cuestiona sino hasta que algo fuera de lo común sucede. Por lo menos, ya no estaba tan insegura de la esencia de su ser. Tal vez le había afectado mucho leer esos libros de filosofía existencialista el fin de semana anterior.

Ahora, apenas tenía miedo de encontrarse con la otra Sunset Shimmer. Esa posibilidad quedaba descartada casi de plano, reflexionado de la manera correcta, porque aquélla podría haberla localizado desde el primer momento. Y si no había aparecido antes, en el transcurso de un par de años, tal vez no lo hiciera nunca o lo haría en un futuro cercano.

Pero ese futuro estaba mucho más cercano de lo que Sunset creía.

El timbre de calle sonó en su apartamento casi a mediodía. Ella creyó que era alguna de sus amigas, sino todas, con los implementos necesarios para montar una pequeña fiesta por el inicio de las vacaciones. En cambio, la figura que divisó desde la ventana no guardaba ningún parecido con alguien conocido. A primera vista, era una extraña con abrigo largo y oscuro, y una capucha que le cubría la cabeza. Un destello rojo pareció asomar por su cuello.

Un sentimiento de inseguridad la embargó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Técnicamente no sabía a qué se enfrentaba, y no quería creer que era aquella a quien había tenido recurrentemente entre sus pensamientos durante la mañana. Además, podía ser cualquiera, ¿por qué no? Permaneció parada en la puerta del edificio de viviendas, sin animarse a salir como si afuera hubiese una maldición que la mataría si ponía un pie fuera del umbral. Pero debía salir, pues en el portón de entrada, a metro y medio, la esperaba su visita.

Por detrás de la reja del portón, allí estaba la misteriosa muchacha, cubierta por su gabardina negra, como si no quisiera ser reconocida. Eso no pintaba nada bien.

-¿Hola? - preguntó Sunset, pero la desconocida no se movió. Era evidente que no se descubriría hasta que se vieran cara a cara. Suspiró antes de moverse pesadamente por la vereda.

Cada paso sonaba seco en el ambiente fresco de la mañana. Cada una de las dos jóvenes tenía sus propias expectativas acerca del encuentro. Cada una, separada de la otra por los barrotes de la reja, sabía a quién vería con sólo mirarse a los ojos.

-Buenos días, ¿eres Sunset Shimmer? - saludó la desconocida, corriendo un poco su capucha para revelar su rostro. Era como verse al espejo, pero con un lunar en la frente.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte.

-.-.-.-

Tengo el placer de anunciar que ha salido "Identidad robada", precuela de esta historia. Así que no olviden visitarla si quieren saber más sobre cómo llegó allí la otra Sunset, y cómo continuará su encuentro con su homóloga poni-humana.


End file.
